Baby and Me
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: Sequel to We always have each other. This is set 3 months after they find out they are pregnant now new challenges arrive for the gang. Are they up for the task or will they simply crumble under the pressure.. This is an OC I do try to match them to character the best I can. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Baby & me  
By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater... This will also be set a few months after they have found out bout being pregnant  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chasity's POV -

Its been three months since me and Maya had found out that we were having a baby. Maya and I started planning everything and anything we could during our pregnancy. "Hey what about a gender reveal party?" I suggested. Maya looked at me weridly. "What you mean gender reveal party?" She asked.

"Meaning we don't find out the sex of the baby till the party," Chasity said. I took my phone out and showed her videos of different parties. "Oh that looks awesome," Maya said, "Hey not to change the topic or anything but has your father talked to you ever since you told him?"

I shook my head no. "He's still pissed about it. But my father is stubborn like me so everything will be alright sooner or later," I said. I tried to not look hurt about it. My dad was so furious when I told him the day we left texas he wouldn't speak to me when we left.

My phone rang it was Lucas. "Hey Lucas," I said. "Hey I just got done helping Mr & Mrs. Matthews out I'll be over in a few and we will go out to eat," Lucas said. I smiled "Alright sounds great. Maya is coming with I will have her text Josh and we all can hang together," I said. "Sounds great see you soon," Lucas said.

"Text Josh and tell him to get here we are gonna go get lunch together," I said. Maya texted Josh about lunch and to come over. "Alright he is on his way," Maya said. Maya and I gathered our stuff and waited for the boys to arrive. I rubbed my stomach when it started growling.

Lucas chuckled walking in. "I could hear that stomach growl from outside the door," Lucas said. I giggled "Baby is hungry," I said. We decided to leave to go get food as we got into Josh's car. I got in the backseat with Lucas as Maya got in driver passenger side.

We got to the resturant and went inside to eat. We found a booth to sit down at I sat on the outside so I could have easier access to get to the bathroom on time. "Baby kicking my bladder be right back," I said. I got up and went to the bathroom not hearing the conversation that was unfolding in the booth.

~~Lucas POV~~

I was nervous about this but I did get the apporval from the one important person in my girlfriends life. "So what's up huckleberry?" Maya asked. I looked at her. "Well I want you guys in on this I need help setting it up too," I said. Josh and Maya looked at me very intrigued now.

"Spill Ranger Rick," Maya said. I took out a velvet box and showed them the ring. "I'm going to ask Chasity to marry me," I said. Maya teared up "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys," Maya said. "Me too but you guys only been together for a year think its too fast?" Josh asked.

"She is the one from day one when we met I knew that she was the one," I admitted I hid the ring in my pocket. "Can you guys help me get it set up at Topanga's where we first met?" I asked. They agreed to help me. I looked seeing my beautiful girlfriend waddling back over.

"Sorry guys," Chasity said. "No excuses Miss Huckleberry you left me with these crazy boys," Maya said. Chasity giggled. "I am so sorry," She said. "You should be," Maya giggled. We ordered our food and waited than as we sat and talked about everything and anything.

I took Chasity's hand and kissed the back of it softly. Chasity would blush each time I did this. Once we finished eatting we left as Maya and Josh went their own way to help me prepare for the propsal as Maya got Riley and Farkle to help making sure everyone was there when we got there.

Chasity yawned and snuggled up to me on my couch. "Getting tired baby?" I asked. Chasity nodded. "Sorry just been a long night," Chasity said. "Rest we gotta meet up with the gang in few hours so you can nap for a bit I got you," I said. Chasity snuggled up to me even closer and fell asleep.

When it was time to go I woke her up and we went to Topanga's. I opened the door for her and the place was decorated so nice and rose petals all over. "Oh wow what's all this with the decoration and everyones here," Chasity said. I smiled softly walking in behind her.

"It's a special day," I said. Chasity looked at me confused as our friends gathered up around us. "Chasity this is where we first met the day Riley and Maya brought you in here. Was the first day I knew you were my all my everything," I said. Chasity started to tear up a bit. I got down on one knee.

"Chasity Mary Ann McCall will you do me the honors and make me the happiest man alive and Marry me?" I asked. Chasity started crying and nodded. "Yes Lucas I will marry you," She said. I slipped the ring on her finger and than kissed her. "My dad's gonna kill you for you not asking him first," Chasity said.

"I did after the 30th time calling him he answered and I told him I wanted his blessing and he gave it to me after chewing me out for knocking you up," I said. Chasity hugged me tightly and thanked me over and over. I was the happiest man alive now I had a family starting now I had everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby & me  
By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater... This will also be set a few months after they have found out bout being pregnant  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Maya's POV~~

We cheered for them I was honestly happy for them. They had everything and so did I finally. I rubbed my belly as the baby inside decided to move on me a bit. I felt Josh put his hand on my stomach I looked up at him and smiled at him. "it's moving," Josh said. I nodded smiling. "Yes the baby is," I said.

Josh kissed me softly as I kissed him back. We celebrated Chasity and Lucas's engagement a little more before we left to turn in for the night. I was exhausted doesn't help with the pregnancy. You got tired easily we got into Josh's car and he drove us back to his dorm.

We walked into his dorm room and I laid down on his bed yawning. He joined me in bed and snuggled me close to him. "I can't wait for our little one to be here and I will make sure you graduate," Josh said. I looked at him. "What you don't think I can do it?" I asked a little hurt.

"No no I have all my faith in you my dear Maya. I just want to help make sure the baby is getting taking care while your at school and I will help you out with the homework and everything we are a team," Josh said.

I looked at him and nodded. "Thanks but what about your school work you can't fail because of our baby," I said. "I will be fine there is a daycare center here and the girls you met first time you and Riley snuck out to see me here they are in charge of it," Josh said.

I smiled. "Okay thats awesome," I said. I loved those girls they were super sweet to me when we talked that day they stood up for me which was kinda fun watching Josh kinda bow down to them when they yelled at him. I snuggled myself deeper into his arms and I fell asleep.

~~Normal POV~~

It was the next day the gang had school that day so they all went to school. Chasity threw her backpack to the ground when one of the girls were calling her and Maya a whore because they were pregnant.

"And this pregnant girl can beat your ass still wanna keep on and talk shit I will stomp your ass!" Chasity said. The girl stepped up to her "Bitch please you won't do nothing your just a whore you and Maya cant keep your legs closed so thats why you stupid hoes got knocked up," She said.

"Oh dear your just jealous we were touched by boys. When no guy would ever touch a dirty ugly trailer trash girl like you," Chasity said. The girl got pissed and swung at Chasity. Chasity grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her slamming the girl hard into the lockers.

"CHASITY!" Lucas yelled. Lucas and Zay got Chasity off the girl. Chasity struggled against them. "Bitch," Chasity said. The girl winced and grabbed her backpack and walked away. Chasity lightened up after she walked away. "What the hell Chasity," Lucas said.

"She wanted to talk shit so I got her to stop," Chasity said picking up her backpack. "You didn't have to go that far," Zay said. Chasity looked at Zay "So I was to let her call me and Maya whores cause we are knocked up?" Chasity asked. Zay didn't have a response to that.

"You are beautiful and she is just jealous that you have me," Lucas said. Chasity hugged Lucas and snuggled him. "Forever and always" Chasity said. "Yes forever and always," Lucas said. They all got into class and sat down.

Once school was out they all started heading to their usual hang out spot. "Chasity you feeling okay you looking a little pale?" Riley asked. Lucas stopped what he was doing went over to Chasity right away. "Yea I'm fine baby just kicked my lung," Chasity said.

"You lost your breathe for a minute didn't you?" Farkle asked. Chasity nodded. "Yeah but it's okay I'm use to it the baby likes to play soccer with my lungs and kidneys," Chasity said. "And I thought my baby was evil," Maya joked. Chasity giggled.

"Well hopefully the baby turns out to be more like Josh," Chasity smirked. Maya chucked her pillow at Chasity laughing. "Okay Huckleberry Jane," Maya said. "Your baby is going to be fine either personalilty they will grow up to be wonderful cause it has a wonderful mom and dad," Chasity said. Maya hugged her. "Thank you! your baby is gonna be wonderful too," Maya said.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby & me  
By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater... This will also be set a few months after they have found out bout being pregnant  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Lucas POV~~

It was after school and I was meeting up with Chasity at her locker. I watched Chasity walk over to me with Maya. "Josh is gonna pick us up we are going baby shopping getting the cribs and that all picked out before the gender reveal party is done," Chasity said.

"Okay that sounds good I can't wait," I said. I took Chasity's backpack and we left got into Josh's car and drove to the baby store just checking out everything in site. "Oh baby I love this one its a 3 in 1 crib turns into a day bed and toddler bed after the baby gets big enough," Chasity said.

"That's very convenit and cheaper than buying them all seperate," I said. Chasity nodded. I was looking at the car seats and strollers I found one I liked that had camo on it. "For our son if we have a boy," I said. Chasity giggled. "And we order the pink camo if its a girl right?" She asked.

"Now your getting it," I joked. Chasity laughed as we went looking around more as we wrote down everything we needed and wanted. "Maya did you find your stuff?" Chasity asked. Maya nodded. "Yea tons and we are buying some oneises that are same sex so its either boy or girl can wear it," Maya said.

"Smart to get ahead we just dont have the money yet," I stated. "You will get them soon," Josh said. Chasity nodded "Yeah I'm getting a part time job at topanga's to get some money rolling in," Chasity said. "I will get myself a job too I been looking maybe a paper out least its something," I said.

We left the store after getting a few things. We got into Josh's car and headed for home.

~~Normal POV~~

They were traveling normal speed as they went to go into the intersection Josh didnt break in time to avoid the crash as a oncoming car that was eluding the police hit full force on Josh's side. Josh's car flipped and rolled the screams were echoing in his car.

Once the car came to a holt. Lucas and Maya were the only ones awake after the car came to a stop Chasity was bleeding from the head badly and had a glass in her side close to her belly. Lucas was bleeding from his head and his hand and arm all scratched up.

Maya had bumps and bruises her arm felt very light. Josh wasn't in the car he was ejected from his car. "JOSH!?" Maya yelled. Maya got out of the car and screamed for Josh again.

Josh was laying in the road bleeding his arm twisted the wrong way and his leg. Lucas got out of the car wincing he didnt wanna move Chasity not knowing her injuries. The cops were already on scene and had arrested the guy who was driving as the others came up to them and checked on them.

"I need you to sit down ma'am," A officer said to Maya. Maya was freaking out. "They are pregnant please save them!" Lucas said. The paramedics came and took them to the hospital. Lucas called Mr. Matthews and told him what happened.

~~Maya's POV~~

We got to the hospital we were all getting checked out. I ended up with a sprained wrist and I didn't even feel it I guess it was the adrenaline rushing into me after the accident my child was okay as well but they did want me on bedrest for 5 days to be safe.

I walked out to the others and was automatically hugged by Riley as I started to cry I was so worried about my friends and boyfriend. The accident was just so fast it was almost a blur to me. "What happened?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"We were heading home and Josh had the green light and a guy was eluding the police and ended up hitting us hard on the drivers side and the only thing I remember after that is when we were at a stop it happened so fast," I said.

Cory hugged me with Topanga as we waited to hear news about our other friends. Lucas came out with his arm in a sling and couple butterfly bandaids on top of his left eye. I went to him and hugged him carefully. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yea I have a hairline fracture in my left arm and had a concusion but I will be fine any words on Chasity and Josh?" Lucas asked. I shook my head no and we sat down to wait to hear about them.

A/N: Sorry bout my chapters being so short. Next chapter will be a tragedy yes there will be a death but I wont tell you who dies. I will A/N in the middle if you wanna skip the part of the death scene for those who dont wanna read about death and let you know when its okay to read again on that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby & me  
By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater... This will also be set a few months after they have found out bout being pregnant  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Lucas POV~~~

This was the worst to wait to hear about my fiance and our friend and my child to see if everything was okay. I was a nervous wreck along side Maya as we waited for seem like days. Finally the doctor walked out into the waiting room to talk to us.

"How are they doctor?" Maya asked. The doctor looked at us his facial expression wasnt the greatest. "Josh is fine he is in a small coma but will be waking up soon he broke his leg hip and arm we did surgery right away. He can go home in a few days," The doctor told us.

A/N: Skip now if you dont wanna read the death

"What about Chasity and the baby?" I asked. The doctor looked at me. "I am so sorry but we lost the baby in the process of trying to save them both. Chasity shattered her left arm and the glass that was stuck in her side we got out and stitched her up. We are very sorry for your loss Lucas," He said.

A/N: Safe to read

That was it my life came crashing down as I slumped into the chair as my friends gathered and hugged me and I cried. "Can we go see her?" Riley asked. "I will have a nurse come take you guys to her room Lucas right now if you want to come to me real quick," He said.

I followed the doctor to Chasity's room walking in there was like a death scene all over again my heart sunk deeper seeing her hooked up to a bunch of machines with her flat stomach her eye was bruised up badly. I went to her and took her hand carefully.

Chasity opened her eyes slowly and she looked over at me than it was an instant cry. I hugged her and held her. "It's okay we are all fine we will get through this," I said. Chasity sobbed harder. "I lost our child Lucas our baby," Chasity said. I made her look at me.

"It will be okay I know it sucks and hurts but we will get through this together I promise you," I said. I laid beside her and held her close to me comforting her. Our lives were shattered and now it was time for us to rebuild it together. "I got you," I whispered to her.

~~Normal POV~~

The gang came in after a bit to see Chasity giving her a hug and apologizing for her lost. Chasity talked to them for a bit. "Thanks guys but I really want to be alone right now if you guys dont mind," Chasity said. "We understand we will let you two be we are here for you guys," Riley said.

The gang left leaving Chasity and Lucas alone. Chasity started sobbing again this was going to be a long process of recovery for the loss of their child. Chasity fell asleep holding onto Lucas.

Riley and Maya were talking about what they could do to cheer Chasity up to make sure she knew she wasn't alone as they went to Josh's room. Josh was awake when they walked in. "Everyone okay?" Josh asked. Maya hugged him and kissed him.

Maya told him what happened from the accident. "Is Chasity and Lucas gonna be okay?" Josh asked. "Yeah they have us to help them through this," Farkle said. "Oh and you will be living with us till your healed Josh," Cory said. "Thanks brother," Josh said.

~~2 months since the accident~~  
~~Chasity's POV~~

Deep depression I was in but did I let everyone see it? No I acted like everything was normal. Pretending the accident never happened. "Chasity you sure your okay?" Lucas asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"You don't have to pretend your hurting as much as I am," Lucas said. I clentched my fist "I am fine Lucas drop it," I said I got up and walked away heading to class ignoring everyone around me. I was going to cowgirl up and not let this bother me that's what I been raised to do is not let anything slow me down.

I knew it was bothering my friends I was shutting them competley down but I really didn't care I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to go on with my life I did my cries at the hospital that was enough for me. As I sat through class listening to the lectures.

I was trying to stay focus to the point I had ended up zoning out till Mr. Matthews got my attention and I looked around and seen it was just me and him. "Chasity you okay?" He asked concern in his voice. I got up grabbing my stuff "Yes I am fine Mr. Matthews I was just so tuned into the lecture. I guess I was thinking so hard about it," I said.

"Chasity McCall now you need to stop lying to your teacher," My father said. I looked at my dad. "Father?" I looked shocked. There stood Lucas and Topanga besides my dad. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I called him," Lucas said. I looked at Lucas like why.

"I was told your shutting everyone out ever since the accident," My father said. "Daddy I am fine," I said. He looked at me. "Stop lying to me right now you are not fine I know you way to well always trying to be tough. This situation isn't meant to act tough sweetheart you lost your baby," He said.

I clentched my fist looking away. "I am okay," I said. "No your not grief is okay to do it helps you heal," Mr. Matthew said. I looked at them "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOOSE SOMETHING THAT WAS INSIDE YOU HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" I screamed at them.

"Hey Hey now stop that we are here to help you," My father said. "Are you dad you just now suddenly showed up where the hell were you when I had my accident!" I yelled. I shoved past them and took off running. "CHASITY!" Lucas yelled.

I ran as fast as I could finding my shelter spot only two people knew about and I hid curling myself up in a ball and I just sobbed. I couldnt handle it anymore I had so many questions why the baby? why me? why did I survive and not the baby and herself?


	5. Chapter 5

Baby & me  
By: Yukki-Kaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World  
A/N: This will be a bunch of OC but to some of their charater... This will also be set a few months after they have found out bout being pregnant  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Normal POV~~

Chasity turned her phone off she was shutting herself to the world and her friends. She just couldnt handle the pain anymore. She had an empty feeling now it felt like nothing in the world was left for her and with Maya still pregnant just made things worse.

It must have been three hours before someone finally found Chasity and it was Lucas who finally found her. Lucas slowly grabbed Chasity and cuddled her close to her and comforted her. Chasity woke up startled and than struggled a bit than just started sobbing all over again.

"It's okay I got you," Lucas whispered to her. He held her and comforted her "Im hurting as much as you are. We are going to get through this together I am not going anywhere I promise you Chasity I love you," Lucas said.

~~2 Weeks~~  
~~Maya's POV~~

Today was my gender reveal party I was so excited to find out if I was having a boy or girl. Chasity wasnt talking to a lot of us still but who could blame her I didn't. She was coming around though we weren't going to push her to open up about the miscarriage til she was ready.

"Do you need help?" Chasity asked. I looked over as I was setting tables up. "Yea that would be great thanks," I said. Chasity helped set tables up and didn't talk much but help us set the party up. Riley came in with the black balloons. "Hey Chasity glad you came," Riley said.

Chasity nodded. "It's good to see you out more sweetie but don't push yourself if you feel like you need to leave at anytime go ahead we will understand," Topanga added. "No I am fine thanks I need to be out more," Chasity said. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

After we got the party set up everyone started arriving. Josh came with some flowers and handed them to me and gave me a kiss. "Hey babe," He said. "Hi love," I said. He was walking better since the accident still needing crutches to walk but at least he wasnt paralyized.

As the party was going we finally got to the part where josh and I started popping balloons and we were shooting blanks till we got the last one than at the last balloon we popped we had pink fly out.

"It's a girl!" I screamed. We all cheered in excitement. I looked around and seen Lucas and Chasity had left which we understood they weren't gonna stay that long. I hugged Josh and kissed him "Now to come up with a name for our daughter," I said.

"This will be fun," Josh smirked. I giggled "Yes indeed," I said. After the party we cleaned up everything and than gathered my gifts for our baby. "Shall we go home rest and watch some movies?" Josh asked. "That sounds great," I said. We went back to the Matthews house.

As we set everything aside we sat on the couch with Riley and Farkle and watched movies with them. Some action and some romance movies to even out for both of me and Riley since shes still a big romantic nut.

~~Josh POV~~

After the 4th movie Maya had fallen asleep. I was dozing off but that was due to the pain I was having in my legs again. I went to go get them but my brother came up with them. "Thanks Cory," I said. "Welcome," He said. I took my pain killers and snuggled up to Maya and fell asleep myself for the night. It felt right we were in this together for sure.

The next morning we were up and I got up to use the bathroom and got a sponge bath from Maya I chuckled. "What?" She asked. "You enjoy this too much don't you?" I asked. Maya looked at me and giggled. "Maybe just a little but I want to make sure your taking care of just fine," She said and we shared a kiss. "I love you Maya," I said. "I love you more Josh" She repiled.

* * *

A/N: I got a new laptop so I will be doing the story on the new one I just had to finish on my old laptop so thanks for being patient with me and sorry this story's short...


End file.
